


just like a fairy tale

by RubyHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyHolmes/pseuds/RubyHolmes
Summary: Sherlock is a police detective. He fell in love with Jim. And reat is like fairytale. (*∩ω∩)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	just like a fairy tale

It was a normal morning but it all changed when I receive the package.. I totally forgot about the date today was the day he said he would come back. I never forget about him just I locked all of it. His smile, his touch and how he rocked my world. But I didn't believe he was able to do such things. He confassed all the things to me and then he left me with a promise to return. People might think who I'm talking about. I was talking about my partner who got a dark side that consumed me whole. Before he left he told me that I'm a puppet and my strings will be always pulled by him. Now when today I received the package today I realized how much his words are true.

It was ten years ago when I meet him for first time. I got a few days off as I just solved a string of robberies happing for six months. I took a week off for a much needed rest. I got a little cabin up in the mountains and I went there to spend some alone time. It was a warm winter morning I was walking in the woods when I hear rustling in a bush. When I went to look at it I saw him for the very first time. His eyes were closed in pain and he was bleeding from his arm. I helped him to his feet and he said he was hiking and suddenly fell down cuting his arm on a brunch. I took him to my cabin and treated his wounds. He wanted to spend the night and I agreed. For some reason the man in front of me sprecked a sleeping flem in my heart. One night turn into few days and we ended up spending the whole week together. I came to know he was a pre school teacher and he really like the outdoors just like me. I never expected to to meet someone in the week I wanted to spend alone. As the last day when we parted of ways we already became friends. But I can't keep him out of my mind. I tried to push him away and started to work. A week passed and I got busy with my work. Until Friday I receive a text from him "Hay remember me, I'm Jim. If you free on this weekend let's go for a drink. "


End file.
